Our First Night
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga Day 7 : Wedding/First Night] Sudah jelas mengingat pernikahan mereka tidak didasari atas dasar cinta. Hanya sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban Sougo pada Kagura yang tengah mengandung anaknya./ T semi M?/ No lemon/ RnR?


Our First Night.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

 _._

 _Warning! Typo(s), Ooc, DLDR!_

 _Dedicated for_ _ **#pasirjingga**_ _and OkiKagu Week._

 _Day 7 : Wedding/First Night._

 _._

 _Happy reading …._

* * *

Dia tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Kehadiran sosok kasat mata namun masih berada di dalam diri wanita itu membuatnya terikat. Benang merah yang ia kira sudah disimpul mati, kini terbuka dan terhubung dengan benang merah milik wanita itu dan dia.

Ia harus mengenakan _kuromontsuki_ dan duduk bersanding dengan wanita ber- _shiromuku_ tersebut. Menjalani ritual demi ritual dengan khidmat hingga selesai. Berlanjut dengan pesta di malam hari, di mana semua orang bersenang-senang.

Tapi tidak dengan mereka berdua.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Genap empat bulan setelah mereka mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Dan selama itu pula tak ada interaksi yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka.

Sudah jelas mengingat pernikahan mereka tidak didasari atas dasar cinta. Hanya sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban Sougo pada Kagura yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Meski sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mau percaya bahwa ia menghamili wanita itu.

Ya, dia memang pernah _'bermain'_ dengan wanita itu. Namun Sougo yakin kalau dirinya selalu bermain aman.

Mungkin gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Namun Sougo dengan segala insting yang dia punya, dirinya tahu kalau Kagura menyembunyikan suatu rahasia yang berhubungan dengannya.

Benar saja, tiga bulan lalu Kamui mendatanginya dan memberi tahu perihal kehamilan Kagura tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu. Bahkan sebelum Sougo sempat bereaksi, pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Dengan segala elakan yang sudah pasti hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Kamui, akhirnya mereka menikah. Tidak ada malam pertama yang indah dan romantis. Hanya ada kamar yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dan keheningan tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun.

Bahkan sampai hari ini, mereka hanya menjalani sedikit interaksi. Kagura selalu mencoba memerankan peran seorang istri yang baik, meski akhirnya Sougo terlalu banyak membuat usahanya sia-sia.

Seharusnya ... masih ada waktu sebulan sebelum hari kelahiran seperti yang diperkirakan oleh dokter, namun malam ini Kagura merasakan perutnya berkontraksi. Kali ini lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Kagura mengerang sakit. Dia tahu jika harinya semakin mendekati persalinan ia akan mengalami kontraksi hebat, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?

Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa saat ini. Sougo sudah tentu lembur seperti biasa.

Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalam menahan dakit. Erangan muncul ketika rasa itu semakin menjadi.

Yang bisa dilakukan Kagura hanyalah memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha untuk menggapai sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia berharap ini hanyalah kontraksi palsu. Namun Kagura dibuat terperangah ketika merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tungkainya. Dengan perasaan berdebar juga takut, ia melirik ke bawah. Dress selututnya cukup memberinya kemudahan akses untuk melihat cairan berwarna bening yang bercampur dengan merah.

Matanya terbelalak.

Air ketuban dan darah.

Benar. Usia kandungannya masih delapan bulan.

Keringat dingin mengalir sangat banyak di dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Memikirkan segala hal terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh beberapa wanita hamil.

"Tidak mungkin," desisnya.

Dia ketakutan.

Kagura sendirian. Tapi dia tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja.

Dengan susah payah ia bangkit dari sofa. Mengambil ponsel dan menekan angka tiga pada layar ponsel, merujuk pada panggilan cepat yang merupakan nomor Sougo.

Bunyi nada sambung terdengar cukup lama. Dan berakhir dengan suara operator bahwa si pemilik telepon tidak bisa dihubungi.

Kagura menatap ponselnya tidak percaya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba. Sementara dengan kaki bergetar ia mencoba melangkah keluar rumah. Meminta bantuan siapapun untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kepalanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Namun Kagura tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya hilang kesadaran begitu saja. Setidaknya biarkan Kagura memberitahu Sougo dulu. Biarkan laki-laki itu tahu ... jika ... anaknya akan segera melihat dunia.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kagura mengalir.

Tidak ada yang spesial pada hubungan mereka. Hanya sebatas pernikahan karena janin yang dikandung Kagura. Bahkan Sougo masih tidak mau percaya jika itu adalah anaknya.

Kenangan manis mereka hanya sebatas permainan di atas ranjang yang tentu saja semu.

Kagura tahu dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang atau semacamnya dari pria seperti Sougo. Bahkan dia tidak mau laki-laki itu tahu apalagi meminta pertanggung jawabannya jika saja Kamui tidak mengatakannya pada Sougo.

Hidup damai bersama buah hatinya berdua di tempat yang jauh tanpa campur tangan laki-laki itu sudah cukup.

Meski nyatanya ... jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berharap putranya bisa memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Ayah.

Namun ketika Kagura tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri dan akhirnya terjatuh, harapan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Jangankan membayangkan anaknya memanggil Sougo dengan sebutan Ayah, membayangkan bahwa sang buah hati masih hidup saja Kagura tidak bisa.

Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Cahayanya mulai meredup. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka paksa bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang berderap.

Sosok bersurai pasir dengan manik _crimson_ tergambar jelas di batas kesadarannya. Pria itu ... adalah Okita Sougo. Suami juga ayah dari putranya.

Ilusikah?

Kagura tersenyum miris. Ya, itu ilusi. Sougo yang sebenarnya tidak akan menatapnya dengan khawatir seperti itu.

Tapi ... kenapa kehangatannya begitu nyata?

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Sougo berjalan ke sana kemari di depan pintu sebuah ruangan berdominan putih dengan gusar. Dia tahu bahwa Kagura menghubunginya tadi, hal yang sangat, sangat jarang dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Tapi dia tidak menjawabnya. Sougo ... entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

Dan sekarang dia menyesal.

Andai saja ia menjawab telepon wanita itu.

Sekarang dia seratus kali lipat lebih gugup. Bukan, takut lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana ketika ia mendapati Kagura yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan kolam darah yang mengelilinginya. Bahkan ketika Sougo berulang kali memanggil namanya, wanita itu tak merespon. Kalut, Sougo segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dokter memberitahukan bahwa Kagura akan melahirkan. Dengan kata lain anak mereka akan lahir secara prematur. Dan ketidaksadaran Kagura membuat dokter mengambil keputusan untuk mengoperasinya.

Sougo bertambah kalut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Berkeringat dingin hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas. Ia menggigil ketakutan.

Anak dan istrinya ada di dalam sana. Berjuang bersama.

Sougo tersenyum miris. Anak dan istrinya, dia bilang? Kenapa baru sekarang dia merasa kata-kata itu begitu berarti hingga membuatnya takut? Ke mana saja dia selama ini?

Dia bahkan tidak pernah mau repot menanyakan bagaimana kabar si bayi. Dia tahu kalau Kagura adalah perempuan baik. Dia tidak akan bermain dengan sembarang orang. Tidak, kurang tepat. Kagura _tidak akan pernah_ bermain dengan lelaki manapun jika saja Sougo tidak menghasutnya dan membuat wanita itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Hanya dalam pelukannya.

Percaya atau tidak, Sougo tahu kalau anak itu adalah darah dagingnya.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu dan akhirnya lampu operasi yang tadi menyala menjadi mati.

Bukannya semakin reda, ketakutan Sougo semakin menjadi. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat.

Selang berapa lama, seorang wanita bersurai coklat keluar dari ruangan. Keringat di dahi wanita itu sama derasnya dengan Sougo.

" _Ane-ue_. B-bagaimana keadaan mereka!?" tanya Sougo pada kakaknya.

Mitsuba mengusap dahinya. Ia menatap adiknya tak percaya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Selamat, sekarang kau sudah menjadi Ayah, Sou-chan."

Sejenak Sougo terdiam. Sadar atau tidak, Sougo menahan napas mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tertawa. Tertawa aneh diiringi dengan air mata yang keluar namun ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya. Bahkan sampai memunggungi Mitsuba untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Kenapa dia menangis?

Karena Sougo lega. Dia lega keduanya baik-baik saja.

Masih dengan memunggungi Mitsuba, Sougo bertanya, "A-apa mereka sudah bisa aku temui?"

"Ya, tapi nanti. Kagura belum sadar dan akan dipindahkan ke ruangan lain. Dan anakmu masih harus mendapatkan perawatan khusus. Dia lahir prematur jika kau lupa."

Sougo terisak. Prematur. Pasti kecil sekali.

Ia berbalik menghadap Mitsuba. "Jenis kelaminnya?"

"Laki-laki. Tapi wajahnya lebih mirip Kagura. Padahal jika mirip denganmu akan ada Sou-chan kedua," ujar Mitsuba sambil terkekeh.

Sougo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka jika dia mirip Kagura."

"Begitukah?"

Ayah baru itu mengangguk. Senyumnya yang lembut tidak memudar membayangkan bagaimana rupa anaknya.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampakkan manik biru yang tengah menatap langit-langit putih dengan lampu tergantung di atasnya. Dia merasa ringan saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu ... suara yang tidak asing baginya. Manik birunya bergulir. Mendapati Okita Sougo duduk di sisinya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah tangan kanannya yang terasa berbeda. Ternyata tangan pria itu membungkus tangannya.

Hangat.

Kagura bergumam. Kening Kagura berkerut mengingat hal yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau mengalami pendarahan tadi," jawab Sougo menjawab kebingungan Kagura.

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar mengingat hal itu. Ringan. Rasa ringan yang dirasakannya—Kagura langsung terbangun mengabaikan rasa sakit yang langsung menyerangnya paska operasi.

"B-bayiku!?"

Sougo lantas berdiri. Memegang kedua pundak wanita itu. Memggumamkan beberapa kalimat menenangkan agar Kagura kembali berbaring.

Akhirnya wanita itu mau menurut. Sambil meringis kesakitan ia kembali beristirahat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? A-apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia hidup kan!?" cecar Kagura. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. " _Sadist_ , katakan padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja!"

Sougo menghela napas. "Kau tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang ada di inkubator. Dia lahir prematur, kau tahu?"

Mendengarnya Kagura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Perlahan napasnya kembali normal.

"B-benarkah?"

Sougo mengangguk sekali.

Seluruh tubuh Kagura bergetar penuh kelegaan. Sama seperti Sougo tadi. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata. Dan wanita itu menangis.

Wanita yang sejak kehamilannya selalu menyimpan tangisannya hanya agar anaknya tidak ikut bersedih, kini menangis. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta mainan. Hanya saja yang ini menangis penuh kelegaan.

Sougo tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia diam, membiarkan istrinya menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku ... ingin melihatnya. Biasakah?" tanya Kagura dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan meminta itu." Sougo berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan ke luar ruangan dan kembali membawa sebuah kursi roda. "Aku sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu."

Kagura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Terharu.

Dengan bantuan Sougo, ibu baru itu berhasil duduk di kursi roda, meski rasa nyeri bekas jahitannya masih terasa. Sougo mendorong kursi roda tersebut melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Membawanya pada sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan kaca yang mana di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tabung, dan salah satunya dihuni oleh bayi bersurai coklat tipis yang tengah terlelap.

"Apakah dia?" Kagura menempelkan tangannya di kaca. Ingin menembus masuk jika bisa.

"Benar. Laki-laki."

"Laki-laki," ulang Kagura berbisik. Ia menatap takjub pada bayinya tersebut. Begitu kecil dan rapuh. Dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang bayi sekecil itu bisa bertahan selama delapan bulan di dalam perutnya yang sudah jelas tertutup erat tanpa celah untuk bernapas?

Sekali lagi air matanya mengalir. Seperti itu kah dirinya dulu?

Dengan cepat Kagura mengusap air matanya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu anaknya yang tidur dengan tangisannya. Dia juga tidak ingin dia tahu kalau dirinya sedang menangis.

" _Sadist_ ," panggil Kagura. Sougo bergumam.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Kagura merasakan tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu dari belakang. Sebuah lengan besar melingkari bahunya dengan kepala laki-laki itu bertumpuh di samping kepalanya. Ia menunduk sehingga membuat Kagura tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnga.

"Aku ... seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau masih mau melahirkan anak itu—bukan, anak kita," ujar Sougo pelan.

Kagura tertegun. Tak menyangka Sougo akan mengatakan itu.

"K-kenapa kau mengatakan itu, _Sadist_?" tanya Kagura dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ku rasa karena aku ingin kau memaafkan segala keburukanku selama ini dan memulai kembali hubungan ini dari awal."

Dan Kagura tak bisa menahan laju air mata yang menetes ke lengan Sougo yang memeluknya. Ia terisak. Padahal ia sudah memiliki ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi dari kehidupan pria itu setelah ia melahirkan anaknya. Tapi ketika laki-laki itu meminta—memerintah—seperti itu, bisakah ia menolaknya?

Kagura hanya seorang perempuan biasa di sini. Bukan seorang heroine dari keluarga terkuat seperti di fiksi yang tidak akan dengan mudah luluh begitu saja, dia hanya seorang istri dan seorang mantan calon ibu yang setiap malamnya selalu duduk sendiri menanti laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya pulang meski sia-sia.

Tidak benar sia-sia. Karena dengan usahanya itu, membuat pria bermanik crimson itu mau menyadari kalau Kagura adalah perempuan yang tidak pantas untuk disia-siakan.

"Apa alasanmu? Kau tidak menginginkan kami 'kan? Kau bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia adalah anakmu." Namun Kagura di sini tetaplah wanita yang membutuhkan alasan di setiap tindakan pria itu.

"Kau salah," terdengar helaan napas dalam dari pria itu, "aku percaya kalau dia adalah anakku karena aku tahu kau hanya melakukannya denganku. Tapi waktu itu aku hanya belum siap."

"Kau yang paling tahu diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan?" sambung Sougo.

Ya, Kagura tahu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sougo bukanlah sosok ayah yang baik. Kasar, suka memerintah, selalu merendahkan apa yang ada di bawahnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap pada anak kecil. Sougo adalah sosok terkelam yang pernah dia kenal. Kecuali di depan kakaknya, Mitsuba, Sougo bukanlah manusia. Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Sougo. Dia takut tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik.

Namun sudah berlama-lama bersamanya membuat Kagura tahu, Sougo melakukan itu karena dia tidak ingin sendirian. Orang akan merasa jengkel akan sikapnya, namun dari sanalah mereka mengenal Sougo. Karena meski menyebalkan dan tak layak dijadikan teman, Sougo adalah sosok perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Dia akan merendahkan seseorang agar orang itu mau berdiri lagi agar tidak lagi direndahkan.

"Seharusnya kau yakin bahwa kau bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik," sahut Kagura.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku bahkan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Aku ini bodoh 'kan?"

Masih dengan terisak Kagura mengangguk. "Sangat bodoh."

Sougo tak menampik itu. Ia hanya bertahan di posisinya. Melakukan hal yang sederhana ini untuk menebus waktu yang telah ia lewati.

"Jadi? Kita balik lagi, ya?"

Kagura tersenyum kecil. Lucu mendengar Sougo berbicara seperti itu. Ia menghapus air matanya kemudian menoleh pada Sougo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Hanya sebentar pipinya merona ketika menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sougo hingga bisa merasakan napas hangat laki-laki itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Bukankah kita memang tidak pernah berpisah?" tanggap Kagura. Sougo tersenyum kecut. "Yeah, kau benar."

Setelah itu keduanya sama-sama kembali menatap tabung inkubator di depan mereka. Bayi mereka yang kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka masih akan mendapatkan _otoshidama_ di usiaku yang sekarang," ucap Sougo tiba-tiba.

" _Otoshidama_?" Kagura menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau lupa ya, sekarang ini kan malam tahun baru."

Kaguta terdiam. Benar juga, dia melupakannya. Kemudian Kagura dibuat membeku dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi kanannya. Pelakunya tentu saja Okita Sougo. Begitu sadar reflek Kagura menoleh. Berkedip berulang kali seperti mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat berceceran sejenak.

" _Akemashite omedetou_ , Kagura."

Begitu. Anaknya lahir tepat di malam tahun baru. Di mana gumpalan tipis putih mulai berjatuhan dan mencair tak kentara di bumi. Kagura tersenyum lebar.

" _Akemashite omedetou, Sadist_." Kagura beralih ke depan. " _Akemashite omedetou_ , hmm ..."

"Senri. Okita Senri," sahut Sougo.

"Kenapa Senri?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya suka nama itu. Terdengar keren bukan?"

Kagura mengerutkan dahi sebelum kemudian memukul ringan kepala suaminya itu. " _Norak_."

Sougo berdecih.

Namun akhirnya Kagura menerimanya. Ia menyukai nama itu juga. Tangannya mengusap kaca penghalang itu. Berharap sentuhannya bisa tersempaikan.

" _Akemashite omedetou_ , Senri-chan."

Sougo tersenyum tipis yang lembut. Perlahan, mulai malam ini, dia akan belajar. Menjadi pria sesungguhnya yang bisa melindungi anak dan istrinya. Dia bukan lagi Okita Sougo yang suka bermain, kini ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Ada Kagura, juga Senri.

Mungkin mereka pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, namun mereka akan membayarnya setelah ini.

Ini adalah malam pertama mereka yang paling manis.

Bukan seperti malam-malam di bawah atap tanpa adanya ikatan, bukan juga sebuah percintaan romantis yang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru, namun malam pertama mereka adalah di sini. Di rumah sakit berbau obat bersama anak mereka yang baru lahir dan kini tengah ada di dalam sana.

Terlihat jauh, namun mereka yakin hati mereka terhubung.

Malam pertama yang lebih menggetarkan keduanya. Lebih dari malam pertama yang sesungguhnya.

Dan hanya mereka yang bisa merasakannya.

Sougo, Kagura, dan bayi mereka.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Hai hai … ini OkiKagu week day 7 yang tuuuueeeelllaaaatttt buaaannggguuueeeetttt. Tapi berhubung aku masih ndak legowo kalo belom lengkap, jadi aku tetep publish ini. Kata **Alice nyan** ndak papa kok. Masih ada waktu 2 minggu, dulu.

Ini masih sesuai prompt kan? Ya kan? Horaaa … udah ada pernikahannya sama malam pertamanya loohhh walau sedikit beda xDv btw, nama Senri itu aku pinjem punya mas Shiki Senri xD hahahah /dibuang/

Nyahahaha …. Akhirnya bisa nyelesein challenge **#PasirJingga #OkiKaguweek** nya walau telat. Yang penting ngeramein kan yah~ /ditabok/ Makasih **Alice nyan** , udah nyelenggarain challenge ini xoxoxo. Moga tahun depan bisa ikutan lagi yak. Aamiin~

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.

Babayo … sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~

Hana Kumiko ^^


End file.
